One Piece What Ifs
by Pugslover
Summary: My take on One Piece 'What Ifs'. Leave a review to submit an idea for a What If and I'll do my best to write MY take on it. Second What If/Chapter 2 up...What if Luffy was somehow able to travel back in time and he met Gol D. Roger? Would Roger have any words of wisdom for Luffy? …or some meat?
1. Chapter 1

One Piece- What if…?- What if Ace had been a marine instead of a pirate? What if he was still executed even though he'd done so much good and justice- just because of who his father was? How would everyone that had been saved by him feel?

FYI! **REAL** long AN at the end…just saying.

 **Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN One Piece.**

* * *

Distrust.

Mistrust.

Citizens who have been affected by corrupt marines cry out in rage at one of the good ones being done wrong.

Garp knows all too well how wrong this is- and yet this is the World's _justice_. A marine hero he may be, but he can't go too far against the World.

Sengoku has an inkling as to just how wrong this is as well. But it _is_ his job to carry out justice, no matter how skewed his higher ups make it.

Aokiji can't help but wonder what justice is coming to, if justice means executing an innocent marine who couldn't help who his parents were. He'd much rather be napping…

Kizaru doesn't much care either way- all he cares about is dishing out justice to the filthy, rotten pirates…and the not so filthy, rotten pirates.

Akainu feels that this is indeed justice- after all, what better way to prevent _disease_ from spreading than by killing it off completely? No more Pirate King spawn; he doesn't care that this marine had done a great many services over the past few years.

Citizens cheered as it looked as if Captain Luffy of the Strawhat Marines had finally managed to break away safely with his brother in tow.

…unfortunately, being a marine doesn't equal being level-headed at all times.

" _You think you can get away with insulting Luffy for who his father is…? I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT! TAKE THAT_ _ **BACK!**_ _"_

Akainu sneered as the Pirate King spawn- _filth_ \- put up a measly attempt to hurt him. How can a fire user even think to beat a magma user?

" _Foolish, just like your brother for believing in you, just like Garp for thinking he could change a filthy pirate brats' way of thinking, way of living, way of being! Pirate spawn can't become innocent when the blood their parents have spilt remains on your head."_

Marines who had trained with, lived with, patrolled the blue seas with Ace couldn't believe their eyes…

Those on Sabaody couldn't believe what they were witnessing…

Those innocent civilians that Ace had helped shivered as an ice cold sensation overcame them, but they'd only know why a few days later…

Garp couldn't help but feel the strong urge to bury the Akainu _brat_ 6 feet under- _and then some!_

Sengoku stopped Garp from doing anything- if he hadn't, his friend, no matter what his title is, would still be punished! He didn't want to watch another good marine be dealt with unjustly- World Government or no, he refused to see more good men perish!

Akainu was satisfied with his work. His subordinates couldn't wait for the day to come when he'd become too old and decrepit to do anything.

Kizaru was a little- only a _little_ \- bit saddened that his favorite firecracker would no longer be around to hang out with him on his lazy days.

Aokiji wanted to vomit- but he had to hold back. He just wished that innocent children would stop being blamed for whatever their predecessors did.

Luffy stopped- functioning, breathing, seeing, hearing, feeling, smelling, _living_! How could he continue when he was holding his brother's cooling corpse?

 _Distrust_.

 _Mistrust_.

Slowly, _achingly slowly_ , two years passed by.

And in those two years, citizens, innocent civilians, some marines, some family members couldn't help but be hurt by the gaping hole left in their individual hearts. What happened at Marineford was forever branded into their minds, onto their hearts, into their souls…that the World was indeed… _ **corrupt**_.

* * *

 **Uhhh, it has been FOREVER since I actually worked on any of my other fics, or any fanfictions at all…this one-shot kinda popped outta nowhere…but yeah, this is it. :p I finally wrote again after so long! :D**

 **A thought popped into my head, "What if Ace had become a marine but was still scorned and wanted dead (after his parents were discovered) simply because he had Gol D. Roger's blood running through his veins? Undoubtedly he'd make a good marine, just like he made an excellent pirate! How would those who had been helped by him or had spent time with him feel about the World Government and their twisted idea of justice?" No doubt about there being distrust/mistrust with the marines and government in general…**

 **Welp, I hope you at least found this little one-shot interesting.**

 **Though I'm starting to think…would you like to see my take on different 'What ifs?'** **Most likely each chapter would be dedicated to one 'What if?' and you guys review and tell me what little one-shot 'What if?' you'd like to see me write. Just letting you know now that I won't take requests rated more than T, no romance (cause I can't write romance well)…and I guess I'll find out what else I can't or won't write as we move along.**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_ **and let me know if you liked this chapter and let me know if this sounds like a good idea or not! :D (I don't know if others have done this- if they have, I'm not trying to rip them off…if you see any similarities, leave a review or private message me and I'll do my best to set things right…most likely by saying 'Just to let you know, apparently this chapter of mine seems real similar to so-and-so's story- check it out if you liked this, cause they're most likely waaaay better than me' within an Authors Note… ^_^) I must say I've been reading a whole bunch of One Piece fanfictions recently, so with that, reading recent manga updates, and watching the occasional video clip from any episode…it isn't too hard to see why I decided to go ahead and write this while it popped into my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece- What If…? – What if Luffy was somehow able to travel back in time and he met Gol D. Roger? Would Roger have any words of wisdom for Luffy? …or some meat?

Thanks to those of you who read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfic! And thanks to **Jackidere** for giving me some suggestions. Don't count on this being very long, since these one-shots are _**MY**_ take on said suggestions and I don't currently know how much I'll write for each one. But still…thanks a bunch for the suggestions! :D

 **Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN One Piece.**

* * *

Finally…FINALLY after all this time, Luffy had accomplished his dream. He had his nakama at his side…he had delicious meat in his belly ( _Thanks Sanji!_ )…he had reached the final island of the Grand Line- Raftel! The last island the first Pirate King was at…and where Luffy had managed to find the great treasure- One Piece!

Though it wouldn't be too long before news of him becoming the second Pirate King would spread worldwide, for now, it was just him and his crew that knew it. _And he was_ perfectly _fine with that- shihihihi!_

* * *

After letting the anchor down into the ocean and pulling up along a stretch of beach in the Mini-Merry, the Straw Hats searched for One Piece. It didn't take long.

Zoro helped prepare for the celebratory feast by lugging all the jars of sake, beer, wine, and cola they had from the Thousand Sunny onto the beach. And although he'd rather not use his swords in this way, he also helped get firewood- _it_ is _a special occasion, after all_.

Nami asked Robin to come along with her and requested*coughcoughdemandedcoughcough* Usopp to join them as well. She was going to make sure to make a map of this island and make a few copies of that later- after all, she wanted to make sure everyone on her crew remembered that _they had accomplished their dreams_ , with Luffy's being the last.

Before he had been dragged off by Nami, Usopp tried to see past the foliage of the island to see if there were any mountains or if there was a peak height to this island. Wherever it was, he'd be extra sure to tie up an extra flag with Luffy's Jolly Roger on it ( _and maybe his own…heheh or not- Luffy is the captain_ ).

Sanji prepared the biggest feast yet to be had by the crew, adding in a little something extra to Luffy's portion. He needed to make sure that this feast topped all the others they've had over the years- _or else my crappy captain will throw a fit_.

Chopper made sure to bring along some stomach medicine with him- _and cotton candy!_ It wouldn't do if any of them got a stomachache from overeating.

Robin didn't mind helping Nami out with observing the island from all possible angles she could see. She had thought ahead and had made sure that a certain helpful love-cook brought with him some of her books to the island- _unfortunately, Luffy won't be able to sit around and listen to me read, seeing as he'll be bouncing all over the place in order to explore the island some more_.

Franky was _suuuuuuuuper_ ready to get the celebratory feast started, _ow_! He had even managed to make a little something that he's sure Luffy-bro would be amazed at!

Brook had made sure that he had as many instruments as he could carry with him when they landed on the island. After all, he didn't plan to spend the night any other way than constantly playing music, bringing joy to his crewmates that had healed and warmed his lonely heart after so many years in darkness and solitude… _not that I have a heart! Yohohohoho~ skull joke!_

And Luffy? Well, the only reason he hadn't gone running off into the island by himself was because of two reasons! The first and foremost one being _MEAT_! The second and just as, if not more so, important one was that he wanted to share the accomplishment of his dream with his nakama! They had let him share in theirs- it was only fair that the crew share in this momentous occasion with their captain that had shared in their accomplishments.

* * *

Night had fallen, the party had started a while ago and, before anyone really noticed it, it was well past midnight and the party had come to an end…though it would most likely continue on the next day.

Luffy had decided to drink some sake- in remembrance of his brother who had been dead for years now, in acknowledgement that this is where Ace's dad had hid the treasure One Piece, in celebration that he had done it!

…of course, he ended up being the first to conk out like a light. Sake doesn't really sit well with him…that and he doesn't like the taste! _Bleh!_

Though when he was sleeping, he couldn't help but shiver slightly in his slumber…something just felt _off_.

A few minutes later and the reason why Luffy felt off became apparent. If his crew had been awake, they would have seen Luffy's body shimmer out of existence, like a mirage shimmering out of one's sight in the great desert of Alabasta, before a flash of white shined quickly before leaving with Luffy from the beach of Raftel.

* * *

" _What a great guy…that Whitebeard,"_ Gol D. Roger thought to himself as he continued drinking some high quality sake.

He had talked to the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates only but a few days ago. Surprisingly, he still had sake left over! He was enjoying it by himself as he had sought out a quiet spot on the island of Raftel in order to have some time to think away from his nakama…his crew….his family. Rayleigh had made sure he had brought some food along with him, and he was enjoying a rather small portion of it right now.

Sunset was only about a half-hour prior, and the fire he had made to keep himself warm was glowing nice and brightly. …it seemed his little fire was glowing a little _too_ brightly!

"Hm? What's that?"

The light that was now shining off of the little campfire kept getting brighter and brighter and _brighter_ \- until suddenly, everything turned white for a split second before clearing up, allowing Roger to blink his eyes in order to readjust them back to the familiar glow of his fire. Now that he could see clearly again, he was surprised to see a **body** of all things just laying a mere three feet away from the fire.

Hearing a little noise that sounded like something brushing up against the sand of the beach, Roger looked to where the noise came from and was a little confused to see the straw hat he had given to one of his swabbies. Ever since he had given it to Shanks, the kid hadn't let it out of his sight.

Seeing a stranger here and the straw hat as well set Roger a bit on edge- _did this man take it from Shanks? …nah, couldn't be...I would have heard something from the kid if he had lost this. So, who is the mystery person here?_

As Roger was thinking this, the man began to stir.

"Eh? Hah? Sanji, meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- wait, where am I?!"

Turning around, Roger saw that this man had a scar with two stitch marks under his left eye, had a large 'X' scar on his upper chest area, raven black messy hair, and wide open honest eyes. Roger could instantly tell that this man was good the minute their eyes met- after all, is it not said that eyes are the windows to one's soul?

"Hmm? Ossan, who are you? Where am I? Do you have any meat? Can you poop?" the young man shot off questions towards the still somewhat dumbfounded Roger.

…but after that last question?

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course I can; yes, I do; you're on Raftel, the last island of the Grand Line; and I am Gol D. Roger, Pirate King!" Roger grinned at the young man, waiting and seeing as comprehension dawned upon him.

"Oh, really? Yay! I'm still hungry shihihi! Ah, okay…so long as I can make it back to Sunny for another party…Pirate King, huh? Wait a minute…I'M PIRATE KING, NOT YOU!"

"Ohoh, what makes you say that, boy?" Roger couldn't help the little smirk from appearing on his face.

"Oi, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, not boy! And I'm the Pirate King now! My nakama and I just landed here yesterday afternoon and-," Luffy cut off shortly as the mans' name finally sank into his brain.

The reaction was hilarious.

"G-G-G-G-GOL D. R-R-R-RO-ROG-ROGER?! EHHHHHH?! But I thought you were dead already, ossan!" Luffy blurted out as Roger started laughing…and he continued to laugh until he started coughing.

"HACK! *cough cough* Ugh…next time I'll make sure that no more food is in my mouth before I laugh. And Monkey? Would you, by any chance, happen to be related to Garp, the Marine Hero?" Roger asked.

"Huh? Jii-chan? Of course- he's my jii-chan," Luffy had no issue with letting people know who his family members were.

"HAH?!" Now it was Roger's turn to be surprised…again.

 **~o~** a few explanations later **~o~**

"So you also come from East Blue, Luffy? Ahh, that brings back memories…" Roger sighed thoughtfully.

"Mm. Hehe, I can't believe I'm actually meeting the first Pirate King! Can't wait to tell everyone~," Luffy said in a sing-song voice.

"Gyahaha! Kinda weird to be talking to the future Pirate King…but not bad…not bad at all, Luffy!"

At Roger's words, Luffy looked back at the man that he had admired through stories.

"You say something, Roger?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Nah, just thinking aloud. Luffy…I'd like to thank you."

"For what?"

"For following the Will of D…for making it here in your own time with your nakama…for not letting the Will of D die off."

"Why're you thanking me? I just did what I wanted to, Roger-ossan!" Luffy exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Roger blinked twice before letting out a loud bark of laughter. _And that's exactly what I want to thank you for, Luffy._

The two Pirate Kings continued talking and sharing stories all throughout the remainder of the night, not noticing the sunrise creeping on them ever so slowly. Finally, Luffy's body began to shimmer once more, shocking the both of them for a minute.

"Hmm, this kinda feels like before I came here…" Luffy mumbled.

Nonetheless, Roger heard him loud and clear.

"Is it time for you to go back, Luffy?"

"Back where? I'm still on Raftel…"

"Gyahahaha! I mean back to your nakama…back to your time?" Roger chuckled.

"OH! I get it!" Luffy thumped his right fist into his left palm.

"Safe travels, Luffy. Keep taking good care of that hat, alright?"

"You don't need to tell me that, Roger-ossan! Shihihihi! As if I wouldn't take care of it! Besides all of my nakama, it's my treasure ya know?" Luffy grinned.

"Gyahaha! Of course…say hello to your nakama for me, will you? I wish I could have met them," Roger said.

Luffy just grinned his D grin, before waving goodbye and flashing out of existence once more while holding onto his treasured strawhat.

A few hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, Roger's own nakama made their way over to their own captain, friend, _family member_ \- nakama.

Roger never actually did tell anybody about meeting the strange boy Luffy…after all, why should he spoil the fun when they'll meet him in a few years? _**Gyahahaha!**_

* * *

Luffy was back in the same spot as he was before he left…and he was sleeping again!

One by one the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates woke up, and one by one they each became confused by what could be heard from their captain's muttering…

"…er-ossan…nice t' meetcha'…* **snooooooooooooooooore** *"

…but they just laughed anyways. After all, that's their captain, friend, _family member_ \- nakama.

* * *

 **Surprise surprise! :D This one-shot chapter is longer than the first one! :p Meh, I make no promises as to chapter/one-shot lengths for future chapters. I honestly didn't think it would carry on so long…but it did, and it worked out.** _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_ **and leave some suggestions for me! :D Btw,** Jackidere **, I do plan on writing a chapter/one-shot for each of your suggestions, but it will most likely take a while.** **Please be patient with me.** m(_ _)m (^_^)

 **Till next time! :D**


End file.
